1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus and network signal processing method, and more particularly, to a network apparatus capable of processing an asynchronous and synchronous signal and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a transmitter (TX) and receiver (RX) need to be in sync with each other. In practice, it is necessary to have a clock generator in the receiver to produce an RX clock signal. In order to synchronize RX with TX, the clock generator in RX adjusts the phase of the RX clock signal according to the signal received from TX until the RX clock signal is locked with the TX clock signal.
The phase of the RX clock signal needs to be constantly adjusted for the purpose of tracking the TX clock signal, however. The value calculated by the system needs to be converged repeatedly due to the unstable phase. This means that the overall system efficiency is greatly reduced.